Crush
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Natsu realized that he might possibly have feelings for a certain Celestial Mage, which brings him to battle these emotions inside himself, lost and confused as to what this feeling he has really is. He wonders if this feeling he has deep within his heart really just some crush or is something more? Rated T: Language
1. Chapter 1

Crush

Chapter 1

Restless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

_The sky grew cold as the once mighty and the most noble of all dragons falls to the ground in a loud thud, creating a huge crater upon the earth's surface. All the warmth left my body leaving me cold. I have never been cold before, never in my life. I've always had a fire burning bright in my belly but as I watch what is unfolding in front of me, I am frozen in place. Tears streamed down my face in silent anguish. There among the rubble of stone, what lays before me is the great Fire Dragon King Igneel as he is most famously known as but to me he is just simply father. No. This can't be happening. We've only just found each other again there is no way he can be gone, not so sudden, not just like that. Gone, like a puff of smoke. _

"Dad!" I yell, shooting upright in a sitting position in bed, hand reaching out for someone who's already gone.

Happy stirs next to me and rubs his eyes with his paws, "Natsu?"

I take deep breaths to calm my erratic heartbeat. Happy perks up a little at my distraught state, looking up at me with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay, Natsu?"

I sigh after a bit of silence as I close my eyes, willing the nightmare I just had to disappear.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Happy." I said stuttering a bit, trying to laugh it off.

Happy didn't by it and with the way I sound, I don't by it either. He pouted at me a bit, irritated that I lied.

"Natsu, I know that's not true. This is the 6th time you've woken up like that. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting on my lap all ready to listen.

My heart aches a bit with guilt. It's not like I didn't want to talk to him, it's just he wouldn't really understand. Yeah sure he can tell me he's sorry and that things will get better, but I don't want to hear it. I've heard that same speech from every single person in the guild a hundred times over since Igneel died. Nothing they say or he says will bring back the one I've looked up to my entire life, the one I strive to making proud of me, the one who was truly there for me from the very beginning. There were so many questions I had for him that will now rest unanswered, I never even got the chance to introduce him to Lucy.

Lucy has become a very special and important person in my life, I care for her so much. She's my best friend. I am so glad I ran into her that day in Hargeon and dragged her into my life. I had wanted her to personally meet Igneel once I found him, I was hoping it would be on different circumstances but things never go as you plan. Wait a minute, Lucy. That's it. I need to go talk to her, she's the only one that gets me, everything I really am. She gets me more than anyone ever had before, even Lisanna, I don't know why but I feel more at ease confiding in her. She would understand more than anyone about losing a parent, well everyone one else in the guild would but not as in depth since they all haven't actually witnessed their parent's deaths.

It's hard to explain but Lucy just gets it unlike anyone else I know, well Gray would too but he's too off in his own world these days. It's best not to bother him and let him grieve in his own way, besides he has Juvia by his side helping him though it. I swear, sometimes I don't even understand how he could just turn her away and not admit his feelings towards her then again it's not like I can talk. Right now I'm about to go see the only person on my mind. I know it's the middle of the night but I'll just sneak in like how I usually do when nights like these happen, what's better is that she doesn't yell at me anymore for coming into her home invited, especially sharing her bed. I feel like she's gotten used to it and learned to welcome my presence, that knowledge alone makes my heart tighten in a feeling I haven't felt before. All I know is that I am really happy when I'm around her.

"Where are you going, Natsu?" Happy asks as he notices me getting out of my bed and grabbing my vest.

"Just going for a walk Happy. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

Happy sighs, "Your going to see Lucy again, aren't you."

I don't say anything as a light blush dusted my cheeks as I slip on my sandals and run a hand though my pink spiky hair.

He giggled, "Gee, Natsu. Why don't you just move in with her since you go there almost every night now."

I groaned annoyed with his teasing, "Happy."

He continued to chuckle, "You looooove her."

I pouted at him showing clear annoyance plastered all over my face.

"Fine, fine. Go on Natsu, go see her I know that always helps. I'll go back to bed. I'm here if you need me though."

I gave him a half smile as he snuggled back into bed on a pillow, "Thanks Happy."

With that I left my little cottage of a house and headed in the familiar trial I always take to get to Lucy's, the night air is cool and crisp as I breathe it in. I wonder what happened to her today anyways, she didn't seem like herself all day at the guild. I didn't pry into it because I know she'll come to me if she needs to, so I left shortly after she did and passed out on my bed.

It's not long before I am in front of her apartment building, I look up at her bedroom window and notice something immediately strange. Her bedroom light is on, that's weird, she's usually asleep at this time of night. I immediately start to get worried as I sniff the air, my nose fill up with the her sent. Vanilla and honey with what also smells like, salt? Tears. She's crying. I climb up the way to her window and perch on the window sill as I take in the scene before me. Lucy is sitting there on her bedroom floor, knees drawn up to her chest, head down. She holds a paper in her hand, what looks like a letter. I look around her and notice letters all round her in a circle, all scattered around the floor. My heart clenches at the scene, I hate it when she cries, I always have.

"Luce?"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Luce?"

My head perks up at the sound of my name. They said it so quiet but it was enough for me to hear, my eyes widen a bit. Natsu? What would he be doing here? This late, I might add. My breath catches in my throat as I start to get flustered and embarrassed by him seeing me like this. I'm a total mess.

"What's wrong, Luce?" He said hopping out of the window and kneeling next to me, worry in his hazel green eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words won't come out, I swallow back the lump in my throat as a whole new wave of tears threaten to break surface. Instead I just leaned forward and pulled him into and embrace, welcoming his warm arms holding me tight as I just sob on his chest. Right now I feel as if I am just as fragile as glass and the only one to keep me from shattering is him. He understands me more than anyone ever could, we have a mutual understanding to how it feels losing a parent. Today was the day I dreaded the most, my father's anniversary of death.

All day I had been indifferent, even sitting at the guild trying to socialize and laugh with everyone wasn't any use to get the weight lifted from my heart. I came home after Mira insisted I stay at the guild for dinner, ever since I've been trying to shake it off and go to bed. I took a shower, cleaned my entire apartment and even started reading a large novel Levy gave me to read. But nothing I did could shake this feeling of dread that's in my heart, so I did the thing I only knew how to do during this grief. Face it head on. I got out the small box I had tucked away in my closet and started to re-read all the letters my father sent me during my 7 year long absence.

I pulled away from Natsu to try and collect my bearings as I wiped away my tears.

"Sorry Natsu." I said quietly, my voice hoarse from crying so much.

Natsu just rubbed my back soothingly, "Its okay Lucy. Are you ready to talk now?"

I sighed and nodded, "Today was the anniversary of my father-"

I cut myself off, words dying on my tongue as a lump formed in my throat. But I didn't need to finish that sentence because with one look at Natsu's kind and understanding face, he already knew what I was about to say. Natsu pulled me into him, lifting me up to lay on my bed. Natsu sat me between his legs as he leaned his back against my headboard, arms resting on my shoulders, holding me close. I know that this is a kind of cuddling but I don't care right now, I need this. Having him near me makes my fears, worry and doubt slowly fade away. It's amazing to me how he knows just exactly what I need in times like these, part of me thinks that secretly he needs this too. My heart lifts in happiness knowing that he needs me just as much as I need him.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

My voice breaking the now calming silence but at my words I felt his arms tense against me.

"It happened again."

My heart sank and I instantly turned around to face him, my face growing with worry.

"Oh Natsu." I said, caressing his smooth face, the heel of my palm resting on his lips as he closed his eyes tight.

"This is the 6th night that it happened. I thought you said that you were getting better."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I was Luce. But I guess not as much as I thought."

I sighed in understanding. After my mother died I would have nightmares too, only I had no one to soothe my fears as my father would always send me away. That is until I found out ways to summon Aquarius, knowing she may have been angry with me, I still summoned her anyways. She always made me feel better and no matter how much she tried to deny and hide it, I know she cares for me deeply. Still to this day, 18 years old now, I am still haunted by my mother's memory sometimes. I take Natsu's hand in mine. He looks up at me a little surprised by my actions.

"Natsu, I know that without a doubt your father, Igneel, would be extremely proud of the man you have become. I know I am." I said brushing some stray locks of pink hair from his face. My fingers lingering a bit at his face, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

"You are kind, courageous and brave. Honest, loyal, a little goofy and dense sometimes but that's okay. It's what makes you, you. And I happen to admire that about you, Natsu. If you can get through near death countless times you can pull through your grief. I may not have known Igneel, but I do know that he wouldn't want you like this. I know I don't, I want the happy and carefree Natsu back, see this depressed, angst ridden Natsu, it breaks my heart a little. You're my best friend, I only ever want to see you happy."

Natsu took my hand in his and kissed it, showing his appreciation and affection towards me. I don't find it awkward at all anymore, I've actually gotten used to his actions like this and I've grown to like and accept them.

"Thanks Luce, hearing that means a lot to me. You always know just what to say to brighten my dark moods." He said smiling at me.

I giggled a bit, "And hey, you have me now. I have faith that you will get through this. If I can then so can you." I smiled warmly at him, trying to ease his suffering.

I saw his face soften and lighten up as he returned my smile, "Your right Luce, I do have you. And you have me, don't forget that."

He rested his forehead to mine caringly and in a silent vow. I smiled and giggled at the intensity of his voice, meaning every word. I held my right hand up holding out my pinky.

"Promise?"

He chuckled and shook his head at my way of sealing that in a friendly vow and held out his left pinky, clasping it over mine.

"I promise." he says.

I grin widely at him and giggle, instantly my mood back to its light positive self. I then got off of my bed to pick up the mess of letters on my floor, Natsu got up and helped me put them back in the box and into the closet where they will sit for the next year or so. After that I stretched, my body and mind finally feeling the exhaustion from the day. I go to my closet and pulled out my pink nightgown. It's a spaghetti strap silk piece with a white lace trim and bow resting on the chest.

"Are you staying here tonight Natsu?" I ask him trying to stifle a small yawn.

"Think you already know that answer." He said cocky, kicking off his sandals and tugging off his vest, laying it over my desk chair.

I shake my head and giggle, "Alright then. I'll be there in a minute just have to change for bed."

All this time I was still wearing my everyday clothes, after my shower earlier I changed into them when I cleaned my apartment not wanting to dirty any of my night clothes. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and slipped out of my clothes which was a maroon t-shirt and dark blue shorts. I let my black bra fall to the floor as this nightgown has pads built into it, I slip it over me and let it fall loosely just ending slightly above my knees, leaving my black panties on. I then take my hair out of its ponytail and brush it out, after that I brushed my teeth.

Satisfied, I turned off the bathroom light ready for some much needed sleep. I stretched my arms up walking towards my bedroom light to turn it off with another small yawn, I heard a small chuckle come from my bed. I look over and see Natsu looking over at me, steady hazel green eyes watching me. Something in his eyes shone what I had thought to be want, desire, lust maybe? I shake my head thinking I'm just seeing things from being so tired, there no way Natsu views me that way. My cheeks flare up a little in blush but I turn out the light so he doesn't see, the darkness of the room wrapping around us as the only source of light now comes from the street lamp posts.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

He blinked a few times before answering, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine Luce."

I shrugged it off and walked over to my bed, I lift up my covers and settle into bed, getting comfortable. Once I am comfortable I feel Natsu settling down, pulling me closer as his arm encircled my waist. His breath hot down my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you cold Luce?" he asks.

I nod not daring to speak as my heart picks up speed, hammering away against my ribcage. I don't know why I'm feeling nervous all of a sudden, could it be the way he's holding me or is it the tone in his voice? Well, whatever it is, its a bit unsettling as I slowly realize I'm having those thoughts towards my best friend. That's all he's being a concerned and caring best friend, there's no way it could be more. I sigh to clear my mind of these ridiculous thoughts and try going to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up. Goodnight, Lucy." he said softly.

He putting his hand flat against my stomach, heating it a little but not too much as to catch fire. Just enough heat to make me feel comfortable and at ease as my mind drifts off and my eyes flutter closed.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

**End of Lucy's P.O.V**

Damn it Lucy?! Do you honestly haven't a clue in the world what you do to me?! My eyes lock their gaze on the girl coming out from her bathroom. Her stretches and yawns, signs of being tired, cause a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. My gaze takes her in from head to toe, I notice every little footstep she takes as she goes to turn out her bedroom light. Seeing her in that nightgown makes some kind of hunger bubble up inside me, she looks so unbelievably beautiful.

This feeling is strange yet familiar as I've been having it ever since I felt us getting closer that I've ever been to someone, which was technically just two years ago, aside the 7 long year slumber on Tenrou Island, but it feels like an eternity. I can't quite make out what this feeling is inside me and it's driving me crazy, hell this girl, my best friend drives me crazy. But is she really just a best friend to me? Maybe Happy is right and I do love her. Love? Is that what this is? Am I in love with Lucy?! Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

I blinked a bit to get my head to think clearly. I looked at her and my heart clenches at the way her hair falls over her shoulders. The street lamps dimming her room but with my sight, it's like I can see her clearly like in the light of day. I notice everything about her in that moment, her kind and content honey brown eyes, her soft pink lips slightly parted. The way her breasts fill that pink silk nightgown, oh god why am I looking at her chest?! My eyes trail further down noticing all her curves and the faint line of her panties. She looks so….sexy.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Luce." I manage to say in my normal tone of voice.

Did I just seriously think of Lucy as sexy?! I mean I have always known that she is a very beautiful girl but I've never seen her like this before. I unconsciously lick my dry lips as she walks over to her bed settling in. I scooted a little out of her reach so she could get comfortable and to avoid any awkward situations. I held her close like I always do and snuggled into the inbetween of her neck and vanilla scented hair, sighing a breath of comfort, which caused her to shiver.

Noticing this I asked her, "Are you cold, Lucy?"

A nod was my only answer and I smirked an idea settling into my mind.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll warm you up. Goodnight Lucy."

I told her as I warmed her a little with my fire, careful as to not hurt her. I watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Natsu." she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

I heard her nonetheless. I smile despite myself at her sleeping figure. I kiss her temple softly and settle into bed myself. Hopefully I can get some proper sleep now. I can't ignore these feelings much longer but before I do anything I need to find out exactly what love means. Yes, I have heard about it countless times from Igneel when I was younger but I haven't ever really paid much mind to it. I mean who would? All I was concerned about was fighting and getting stronger, not that mushy romance crap that Lucy, Mira and Levy are always ranting on and on about. Hold on a second, Mirajane, that's it! I need to talk to Mira about this, she'll know what to do when it comes to these things, besides she is always going on about being the best matchmaker in the guild. Hopefully after a night's rest, everything will make sense to me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Crush

Chapter 2

Strange Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I sighed sleepily as the sun's rays warmed my skin, a sign of morning. Time to start another day, I stretch careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me. I smirk a little despite myself as I look at her peaceful face, her thick waves of golden hair getting knotted and messed up from sleep. Even looking like this, she still looks beautiful to me. More and more as I think about these feelings I have for the Celestial Mage, I start to understand that how I'm feeling is like a…. a crush. I heard Erza and Mira joking about something like that one day, I walked up to them while they were having "girl talk" and Erza's face reddened as Mira teased her about having a crush on Jellal. A crush, so that's what this is? Huh, maybe I don't need to talk to Mira afterall. I have a crush on Lucy. Ugh, snap out of it Natsu! This is no time to have your mind wander in fantasy land, she is your best friend, nothing more. She stirs in her sleep and hums a little as she wakes up, it's so damn cute.

"Natsuuuu, hmmmm." she mumbles in her sleep.

A blush rose to my cheeks as I notice that she might be dreaming of me, why else would she say my name in her sleep, especially like that. Sounding so content? I'm not sure if that's the right word to describe it but that's the best I got. I lean back as she stretches herself awake, looking seriously adorable might I add, so I don't get smacked in the face. Her eyes flutter open revealing her big bright brown eyes, the sun reflecting in her eyes making them look even more beautiful. And she smiles at me with a small yawn. She blinks a little and I swear I can see faint blush on her cheeks as she notices me staring at her. Damn it! I must look like a creep, just watching her wake up, with a goofy ass grin on my face.

"Good morning Natsu." She says with a giggle.

I chuckled a little and rub the back of my neck, "Mornin' Luce."

She sighed and got out of bed to go to the bathroom, I frowned a little at the loss of her next to me but I quickly shook my head, to get out of those thoughts. I got up as well to put my clothes and sandals back on, ready to start the day again.

***Time Skip***

I breathe out a sigh of content as I sit at a park bench waiting for Lucy to show up. After getting up this morning, while Lucy was getting ready for the day she told me that she has to run an errand to the bookstore before going to the guild today. I was a little upset that I'd have to leave her so soon, so I complained about eating breakfast first, I mean it's not too far from the truth. I was starving and her yummy delicious pancakes were calling out to me, so she agreed to make us a quick breakfast first and then she'd have to go. After we finished eating, on the walk down the stairs of her apartment into the busy streets, I convinced her to let me tag along, but she wouldn't hear it about me going in the store with her, thinking I'd burn it down or something.

Which is ridiculous, like I'd ever intentionally burn down the town. Regardless, I agreed to wait for her here so we can walk to the guild together. I look around me as a smile rises to my face, today is such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue without a single cloud in the sky. Seems like today is going to be a good day, I looked around the park seeing if I could spot Lucy. I slowly rise from the bench with a big grin on my face as my eyes catch her running to meet me, books in hand. Then suddenly someone bumped into her, causing her to fall, I frowned and walked up over to her and once I saw who was helping her up, I let out a low growl. How dare he show his face here.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I quickly run through the crowded streets of Magnolia to get to the shopping district. Natsu was making me run late as I had to feed him breakfast and then proceeded to insist on coming with me, so I made him wait for me at the park so we both can go to the guild together. There was no way I was bringing a hot-headed fire using Natsu in a bookstore with me, where everything is flammable. He is so stubborn sometimes, it makes me want to just smack him. Today I actually have something I wanted to do before going to the guild this morning. It's something Levy and I had been talking about for weeks, a new book from one of our favorite series, Fallen, is coming out soon and I told her I'd buy her and I a copy once it came out. That day just happens to be today. Anyways he was rushing me, the baka, so after I grabbed the 2 copies of books, I ran back towards the park. I caught sight of Natsu, waving and walking over to be when suddenly, I end up on the pavement rubbing my sore bum.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell, my books falling from my grasp.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." a familiar voice said.

Oh my Mavis, you can't be serious. I pouted and looked up, annoyed upon seeing one of the rivals of my guild, Sabertooth's own, Sting Eucliffe.

"You're the one who ran into me, jerk." I said dusting myself off, still sitting on the pavement.

He smirked at me and clicked his tongue like he was amused or something which irritated me all the more. He knelt down next to me and handed me my books, then helped me up.

"What are you even doing here, Eucliffe?" I asked narrowing my gaze at him, arms crossed over my chest.

"What? I don't get a thank you from saving a damsel in distress? Now, that's harsh."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Geez thank you Sting for helping me up from the ground after you totally were the one that put me there."

He mock bowed to me, "Anytime Babe. Even though you were the one running around the streets without looking to where you were going."

I crossed my arms and pursed my lips at him, I hate him. His entire persona reeks of cockiness, and arrogance. My eyes narrow at the smirk he's giving me, part of me realizing how attractive he looks just now. Okay, maybe I don't hate him, he may be attractive I'm not blind but he just seriously annoys the living shit out of me.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come visit my favorite little fairy?" he asked flashing a smirk and in a blink of an eye, he pulled me close to him by the waist, with our lips merely inches apart. I blushed at our close proximity.

"Get your grimy hands off her, Sting!" Natsu yelled, stomping over to us, fists ablaze, a look of hate in his eyes.

My eyes widened a little in shock as I had never seen Natsu act that way before, well I have seen something similar but this was different from the other times before when he was protecting me. Seeing him like that makes my breath catch, the amount of pure passion and protection coming off him, directing at me causes a blush to rise to my face. He looks really, really sexy right now. I blink realizing what I just thought and blush all the more. I can't believe I just thought that.

Sting moves his hand lower and grabs my ass, taunting Natsu. I gasp at the little squeeze he gives my ass, it felt good, but there is no way I would admit that to Sting of all people. Natsu looks like he is ready to kill, if Sting were smart he'd stop taunting him. I put my hand up to push his chest away, scowling at him.

"What are you going to do about it, Salamander? We were just having a nice little chat before you had to come over and interrupt." He said with a smirk.

Natsu just stood there getting angrier by every word the Light Dragon Slayer said. If looks could kill, Sting would be lying there dead ten times over. I turned around, jabbed my elbow in his side to release me out of shock and full on smacked Sting across his smug face, causing both Dragon Slayers to blink and release tension. I took Natsu's hand in mine and smiled at him, I saw him relax. Then I turned towards the recovering Sting, hands on hips.

"Sting, I've had it with you! My ass is not for you to grope as you please! You and I are not ever going to happen. That is no way to treat a lady, gawd you have no manners whatsoever. I'd have to be brain dead before I ever give you a chance. I don't know what you are doing here or why, I don't really care! Just stay away from my guild. Is that clear?!"

"So what you're saying is I have a chance then?" Sting said chuckling with a smirk, rubbing his now reddened cheek.

I grunted in irritation, the audacity of this man, I swear. He is going to end up in an early grave. But before I can react, Natsu punches him square in the jaw, then squats next to him.

"The answer is no, Eucliffe. And if I ever catch you around Lucy again, I won't hold back." Natsu says, his voice low with warning.

I bent down and picked up my books once again as they fell when Sting grabbed me, I took Natsu's hand, offering him a smile.

"Let's go, Natsu."

He sighed, a look of anger turning to irritation. I hugged him letting him know everything is okay now, I felt the flames disappear as I hugged him. I got out of the hug and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Thank you, Natsu. I can always count on you to come to my rescue, now c'mon. We best be getting to the guild before everyone worries."

I started walking towards the guild. Natsu following behind shortly after me.

**End of Lucy's P.O.V**

I stand there, her vanilla and honey sent making a trail as she walks away. She just kissed me. Granted it was on my cheek but she still did it, she kissed me. I can still feel her soft pink lips on my cheek. As I watch her leave my heart leaps in my throat, feeling what I know to be hope. Hope that she could possibly feel the say way about me that I do about her. And I can't help but wonder if she ever thinks when she's all alone all that we could be? Where this thing between us could go? Is it real or just a crush? Maybe talking to Mira is the smart thing to do after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Crush

Chapter 3

Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

Once we enter the guild, Lucy and I go separate ways for the time being, she walked over to Levy's table with Gajeel, PatherLilly and the other two to make up Levy's group, Jet and Droy. I go to the bar where Mira is happily humming away while drying some mugs and cups. I take a seat at the bar, Cana is sitting on the bar itself chugging away on a barrel of beer, I shake my head a little and smile to myself. Typical Cana. Then I hear squealing across the guild, I turn my head in concern as to what is going on. I see Levy holding out the book Lucy got for her and she hugged her jumping up and down, Lucy just laughed with her friend. Levy could be heard by the whole guild with how excited she is.

"LuLu, you are the most amazing best friend like ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem, Lev! I promised you, didn't I?" She replied with a smile.

PantherLilly turned to Gajeel, smirking, "Hey Gajeel, you should take notes."

Gajeel blushed furiously in embarrassment and the girls erupted in laughter, my ears zoned in on Lucy the most. I smile wistfully to myself as I watch the way her golden hair bounces against her shoulders, her wide brown eyes light up in delight as her lips curling up in a genuine smile, her laughter as gentle and melodic as ever. I could listen to that sound forever. Upon seeing me at the bar, Mira smiles sweetly at me as always, I gave her a grin in return.

"Why, good morning Natsu, what can I get ya?"

"Actually, I'm not here to eat."

Mira raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh? In that case what's up?"

I cleared my throat, "W-Well, um, it's something personal. Do you think I can talk to you about this in private?"

Mira grinned even wider, her eyes showing excitement.

"But of course!" She said happily as she hopped over the bar and took my hand and started walking behind the bar, to the small kitchen.

"Okay, what's up?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, I closed my eyes and blushed in embarrassment, not knowing why my voice just died in my throat like that.

"Natsu, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is a safe place to talk, nobody really comes in here but me. So go on, spill it." Mira encouraged with a smile.

"Okay, here goes nothin'. So um lately I've been realizing that I'm getting certain...feelings and um u-urges? Yeah, urges. For someone that I really shouldn't have these feelings for and I think its called a crush? And every time I try to ignore it, the feelings grow stronger. I know I can't ignore it anymore but I-I just want to make it stop."

Mira looked like she was going to burst from excitement, it was kinda scary. I backed up a bit not knowing her reaction.

"Oh my Mavis! Natsu Dragneel are you telling me that you've fallen in love?!" She said all serious with a grin.

I shrugged, "I-I guess so. Is that what this is? It's not just some crush?"

"From the sounds of it, how you feel goes deeper beyond a silly little crush. You are grounded, Natsu, there's no doubt about it. You're in love."

My smile fades as I start to understand exactly what that means, I could ruin everything with Lucy if she ever found out. She's my best friend, I shouldn't think of her in that way but damn it! Have you not seen the girl! Ugh, Natsu, cut it out! Great, I'm fighting with my own subconscious now. Perfect.

"That's what I was afraid of, is there a way to get rid of these feelings?" I asked.

Mira's jaw just about dropped in pure shock and disbelief, her once bubbly excited self gone in an instant.

"W-Why on earth would you want to stop being in love?! It is the most powerful and amazing force in this world, true love, the most powerful of them all. The heart is not easily changed, Natsu. If you're having these feelings for this girl, there is a good reason behind it."

I sighed and sat on the floor in a heavy plop, I know Mira is right but I can't help but be afraid. What if Lucy does find out? Would she get freaked out by me loving her the way I do and because of that would she stop being my friend? No, I can't take that chance. She can't know. Mira squatted down next to me, arms over her knees, looking at me with worry.

"You're really torn up about this aren't you, Natsu." She asked, pouting.

I sighed giving her my answer. She twitched her lips in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmmm...do you mind telling me who she is?" She asked.

I looked up at her and scowled, I know all too well how Mira keeps secrets. She simply doesn't.

"Oh c'mon Natsu, I won't tell anyone." She said giggling.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, "I promise. My lips are sealed."

"No, Mira, I know how you keep secrets, blabbermouth."

She gasped, "Uh, Natsu, harsh. This time is different, I can see how much your struggling and I really want to help you. Telling me who she is, it may help me understand more why you're so at war with yourself. Please, Natsu."

I crossed my arms over my chest not giving in to Mira'a pleas. But she gave me the puppy dog face and I caved, yeah, yeah, I might regret this later. I sighed.

"Lucy."

Mira could not contain her excitement, standing up and doing a little victory dance in the middle of the kitchen saying something about the NaLu ship is sailing and how she totally knew it, I have no clue what she's muttering about but she needs to calm down. I don't want any unwanted visitors over hearing our conversation.

"Mira! Stop it before someone hears you!" I whispered which came out more of a yell than I would have liked.

Mira giggled and calmed herself down, "Sorry, it's just you two would be so perfect for each other. Why in the world would you not want anything romantic to happen between you two."

I sighed and groaned in annoyance, "Uh, Mira you don't get it. It's because she's my best friend, confessing to her would ruin everything. What if I make her all weird around me, what if she just doesn't feel the same way...That's a risk I can't take. She's too important to me, I don't want to lose her."

Mira rests her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "I understand now, I'm sorry for losing my cool for a bit."

I sighed, "It's fine." I muttered.

Mira bent her face down to meet mine, her long white hair all falling to the side, I smiled a little at her trying to cheer me up and picked my head up.

"I understand how you're feeling but you won't know for sure about anything if you don't at least try to talk to her. If talking to her alone is too hard for you, I'd be happy to help be there once you confess." She said with a smile.

I tried to return the smile but it failed, "But Mira, I don't want to confess."

She sighed, "It would be better if you did. Let me ask you something. What's worse, never confessing to the one you love, losing your chance at what could have been or confessing and still being rejected but at least you know that you stayed true to yourself?"

I sighed, "You're right. Gosh Mira, is there nothing you're right about?" I said teasing her.

She smiled and giggled then shrugged, "Well they don't call me the Guild's Matchmaker for nothing."

We shared our laughter for a little while until I spoke, "So, about confessing. How do you think I should go about it?"

Mira's eyes lit up, "Now that, my dear friend, leave that all to me."

She smirked a little deviously as I smiled back at her, I really don't know what I just got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Crush

Chapter 4

Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. So so sorry about earlier guys, didn't realize the format was messed up when I updated. It's all fixed now, please do enjoy, R&R :)**

*2 Weeks Later. Magnolia Day Picnic is tonight.*

It's early morning the day of the Magnolia Day Picnic in the Rainbow Sakura tree festival. I arrived at the crack of dawn in time to get some breakfast and go over the plan with Mira one more time before I go through with it.

"I'm not sure about this Mira...don't you think it's a little random? There is no way Lucy would go on a date with me, without her knowing it's a date, to the Guild's Magnolia Day Picnic Party."

Mira waved a dismissive hand at me, "We will all be there, enjoying ourselves. Trust me Natsu, she'll never know the difference."

I sighed in defeat, this woman sure is determined, I'll give her that. It would be nice I suppose for Lucy, she wasn't able to see the Rainbow Sakura trees due to her being sick. Not like that stopped me from bringing one to her but still, taking her to them in person would be a perfect place to express my true feelings to her. Mira is a genius for coming up with this but I'm still a bit weary of it. Lucy is a very smart girl, she'll end up picking up on what's going on sooner or later. I just don't want to look like a complete fool in front of her.

"Alright Mira, let's just hope this works."

She rested a hand on my shoulder, "It will Natsu. I'll be working my magic when I take her dress shopping later for the party. She has feelings for you that she doesn't even realize yet, believe me. I see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention."

Upon hearing that, I grinned immediately and looked at her with hopeful eyes, "You serious? She looks at me?"

Mira giggled, "Yes Natsu, just the way you look at her when she has her nose stuck in a book."

We both laughed a bit at that, the scent of vanilla in honey filling my nostrils not too long after. I knew who was walking up to us before even seeing her.

"What are we laughing about?" she asks sweetly with a smile.

"Oh nothing Lucy, just a little inside joke between Natsu and I." Mira replied.

She raised an eyebrow a bit skeptical but let it go. "Alright then, I just wanted to see if you were ready to go shopping Mira."

"But of course Lucy, I just have to grab my purse and we'll be on our way. Isn't Levy joining us?"

Lucy sighed, "I was hoping so but she's kinda busy at the moment."

Mira looked at her a bit confused until Lucy cleared her throat and pointed to the far left side of the guild hall where Gajeel and Levy are liplocked.

Mira blush faintly then a look of distaste fell on her face, "As happy as I am for her, they could go somewhere more privately to have a make-out session."

Lucy giggled, "True but Gajeel is no gentleman, he takes what he wants when he wants it. That's actually kinda hot in a way."

My ears perked up more hearing her say that, it shocked me a bit hearing her admit to being attracted by a man being dominant. I can be, especially when it comes to her.

"My Lucy Heartfilia, such language. Someone's attracted to the danger side." Mira teased.

Lucy waved a dismissive hand, "What? It's not like I'm wrong. You get all hot and bothered when Laxus does the same to you. I dunno what it is but there's something so attractive about a man knowing what he wants and just taking it."

Mira laughed along with her, "Hear that Natsu, she likes being taken."

I gulped and blushed at her teasing, Lucy gave a confused look but shook it off.

"I'll be right back." Mira announced then walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I cleared my throat, I hadn't realized that I'd been staring at her. "Sorry, it's just a bit surprising. I've never heard you talk like that before."

She giggled, "That's cause it's girl talk, you just happen to be sitting here while I was talking to Mira."

"Right. So, um about tonight…" I started but the words fell as I looked at her beautiful expecting face.

"What about tonight? You're still coming right? The party would be no fun without you." She asked, looking a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be there.

"No, no, I'm still going. I was just wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Yeah sure, sounds awesome." She replied with a smile, with that said my heart lifted and I almost choked on my next words.

"For real?"

She giggled, "Yes Natsu, for real. It'd be perfect for us best friends to spend time together."

And like that my hopes dwindled a bit, she thinks I'm asking her out on a date but as friends. Way to go Natsu, real specific.

"No, Luce, I meant-"

I was cut off by Mira, "Ready to go Lucy."

"Yup." she said happily hopping off the bar stool.

She reached up to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Later Natsu, see you tonight."

I sighed as I watched her leave with Mira, I thumped my head on the countertop. There is no way this plan will work if Lucy still only sees me as her best friend. Then again that is like the 2nd time she kissed me on her own, maybe Mira is right and she does have feelings for me that she isn't aware of yet. I hope that's true, I wouldn't know what to do if the answer is no. I love her. I love her so much, I just want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want anyone else, no one else could even begin to compare. I need her to know how I feel no matter the outcome, Mira is right. Not telling her would eat me alive inside and I'd be miserable the rest of my life if I let her slip from my grasp. I can't, I won't let that happen.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Oh Lucy, this one is cute." Mira said holding out a short pink see-through lingerie, that has a bow tied in the front. Comes with a matching bra and thong set.

"Mira, that's lingerie. I'm not wearing that in public."

"Well how about a private show, just for Natsu?"

I gasped and play hit her arm, "Mira!"

"Natsu and I are just friends."

She laughed as we moved along towards the dresses section. "Not how I see it."

"Oh and just how do you see it, all knowing one?" I teased.

"You and Natsu are destined for each other. Don't tell me you never had romantic feelings for him at least once in your life."

I sighed, she's not wrong. I had it bad after Cana did that fortune on me a while ago, thinking she was talking about Natsu. But that's over and done with, nothing even came out of that so I ignored it and moved on. Or so I thought, those feelings I had once upon a time have been resurfacing as of late and I have no idea why. It's just the little things he does that captures my attention, his laugh, his childish ways which make him utterly adorable, even fighting with Gray doesn't annoy me as much anymore. I find it kind of endearing and funny, he makes me happy without even knowing it.

"You're not wrong but there's no way he'd feel the same. He can be a bit dense to such things."

Mira giggled, "He isn't the only one."

I shot her a look and a pout, she held her hands up in defense. "Hey, you are a blonde after all. They are known to be a bit airheaded at times."

"Oh? And is that something that you'd say to Laxus?"

She giggled, "Hey now, I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that while you are a very intelligent girl you are clueless when it comes to relationships with the opposite sex."

My jaw dropped a bit with how blunt she is being, "I am so not. I know most things, Mira."

"True, you do read a lot of books. But knowing about it and experiencing it for yourself is a whole other matter. Once you find that person and experience it for yourself, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

I sighed, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Never know, Natsu might be that special someone."

"I don't know Mira. Things aren't that simple."

She sighed a bit annoyed, "They can be if you stop over complicating everything."

I picked out a midnight blue sundress, it's a halter top design as it flows at the bottom. It is pretty, I'll give it that but I'm not sure how it would look on me.

"You should try it on." Mira suggested.

I nodded and went to find a change room. "It's not that Mira. I just don't know, if something were to happen how am I supposed to know it would continue? I want something to last, not just some fling. Don't get me wrong, I love Natsu, I really do. Always have, I just don't know if that love is something deeper than just appreciation. I'm confused."

"Well tell me why you love Natsu as a nakama, let's start there okay?"

I sighed, I love Mira but it feels like she's drilling me right now and I seriously hate when she does that. But at the same time, I want to know myself. I need to figure these feelings out before I give myself a headache trying to decipher it myself.

"Hmm, well he is the reason why I became a member of Fairy Tail. He helped me find my family. He always protects me on jobs and such. He shows me in his own way that he cares, he may not say it but he shows how much he appreciates me. Not to mention it's like he has some sixth sense to whenever I'm feeling down, he's always there to make me feel better. I can be myself and he makes me really, really happy." I explained, rambling, smiling at every word as I remember all of what he does for me.

I open the curtain to find Mira grinning sweetly and knowingly. "I think you've just found your answer Lucy. And get the dress, you look amazing."

I turned around and looked in the floor length mirror, my breath caught as I saw how the dress heightens my figure, it moves with my body like having a second skin. Mira is right, like always. Why had I been ignoring myself for so long, there is obviously something deeper that I feel. It's always been there, just took until Mira literally pried it out of me for me to get it myself. It's time I stop pushing how I feel to the side, he needs to know. I just hope I don't ruin everything by telling him.

**End of Lucy's P.O.V**


	5. Chapter 5

Crush

Chapter 5

Clarity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I sigh and straighten out my jacket, making sure I look somewhat presentable before I knock on the door.

"Dude, you look fine. Chill." Laxus says next to me.

He and I walked over to Lucy's to pick up her and Mira for the party held at the guild. I hear a faint rustling around the apartment before a flustered blonde beauty opens the door, looking a bit surprised to see me at the front door.

"Natsu?"

My breath hitches as I take in her entire appearance, she's wearing a knee length midnight blue sundress that fits her figure wonderfully, black flats, a necklace that I had given her for her birthday last year, it has a star in the center with little stars going up the chain, while her hair is put up into a bun. Her vanilla and honey scent filling the air, she is very beautiful.

"Wow, Luce, you're stunning."

She smiled sweetly, "Oh thank you. Mira did it."

"You're welcome, Natsu." Mira said walking up from behind Lucy, winking at me, letting me know that she dolled Lucy up for me.

Laxus pulls Mira to him, smirking at her. "Hey sexy, you ready?"

She giggled a bit, "Of course. I don't look this good for just anyone."

Mira is wearing a burgundy long sleeve lace dress that ends at her knees, black open toe heels and her hair is pinned to the side as it flows down in a white wave down her left shoulder. She does look quite beautiful herself but the main one I have my eye on is the girl standing in front of me biting her lip out of nervousness.

I held my arm out for Lucy to take, she smiles and loops her arm around mine. Mira and Laxus walk a bit in front of us as well all head towards the garden where the Rainbow Sakura trees are.

I hear her sigh, I turn to look at her. "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't realize when you asked me to come with you tonight you meant it like an actual date-date...Mira explained it to me earlier. I'm sorry for being a bit dense to it."

"It's not your fault, Luce. I wasn't very clear when I asked you anyways, no harm done. We're still going as friends nonetheless."

I flashed smile at her that she returned soon after, "True but-"

The words left her as she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Just the two of us?" I asked her.

She nodded, I led her down the trail the sakura trees blowing in the wind as we traveled down the cobblestone path that goes around the garden until we came to a bench that overlooked the lake. We sat down and she sighed as she turned towards me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked back, a bit confused myself.

"That you loved me. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I blushed and gulped at how quickly she figured it out. "H-How'd you find out?"

She giggled, "Oh please after Mira drilled me at the dress shop and continued to tease me, it was a no brainer. Plus the fact that Mira totally spilled your secret."

I silently cursed Mira, I knew she couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it.

"Damn it."

Lucy giggled again, "I know but we love her. Now back to my question, how come you never told me?"

I sighed, "I guess I just didn't want to lose you."

"What makes you think that you'd lose me by me knowing your feelings for me?"

I shrugged, "Because Luce, I didn't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable around me if you didn't feel the same way. Being your best friend was enough for me, it's just that I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

I looked at her, wide-eyed and surprised. Did I hear what I thought I just heard?

"You what?"

She giggled and play hit me, "I said that I love you, baka."

A grin plasters my face as I can't believe what I am hearing. It's true I'm not dreaming, she loves me too. I pull her close and kiss those lips that have been tempting me forever, I feel her smile against our kiss. I deepen the kiss as she moves herself closer to me, straddling me between her legs. We break apart after a bit to catch our breath.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked, smirking at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Duh, I thought you'd never ask."

This couldn't be more perfect, the love of my life returns my feelings with her own. There is nothing I can think of to describe just how happy I am. Right now, at this moment. A moment that I will always remember for the rest of my days, spending them next to her.

**Thank you all for sticking it out with me this long, it means the world to me. Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I had writing it. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing this fanfic and those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story.**

**-AngelWings46486**


End file.
